His True Destiny: Chapter Six
Chapter Six: Facing Jack of Blades A week later found Rowan back to normal, which meant he was ready to visit Darkwood and examine the portal. With his bag stocked up on health and mana potions, and his quiver full of new arrows, Rowan slipped out of his room and snuck into the map room. It was midnight, which meant everyone was asleep, or so he thought. ‘Where do you think you are going, Rowan?’ Rowan jumped and turned around. The Guildmaster was standing there wearing a very disapproving look. ‘I’m going to Darkwood and from there Hook Coast,’ Rowan replied honesty. ‘Mother needs me to find a key.’ ‘Have you forgotten our agreement about your Will training?’ ‘I know I said that I would do it, but this is more important. Once things have settled down I swear I’ll train.’ ‘I will keep you to that vow,’ said the Guildmaster. ‘Just make sure you come back to us in one piece.’ ‘I will,’ replied Rowan, before he teleported to the Greatwood cullis gate. He did not notice the Guildmaster’s worried look as he wondered what the boy had gotten himself into. Once at the Greatwood cullis gate, Rowan fought off bandits as he made his way to the Greatwood Caves, which led to the Darkwood Entrance. Once in Darkwood, Rowan made his way down the path, killing the bandits who were terrorising citizens as he went. He had to travel through Darkwood’s marshes, lakes and camp to get to the ancient cullis gate that was currently inactive. To activate it, Rowan had to satisfy its “hunger” for dead souls. Once he had achieved this, he used it to get to Hook Coast. When Rowan arrived at Hook Coast, he pulled his light, long sleeve shirt closer to his body. It was freezing, which was no surprise as it was currently snowing. Wishing that he had a jacket, Rowan left the cullis gate and went in search for the old abbey. Many villagers turned and stared at the shivering Rowan as he went passed, before shaking their heads about the way he was dressed as they went back to whatever it was they were doing. Rowan was so relieved when he found the abbey, but that happiness soon vanished when he saw a magical barrier preventing him from entering. ‘You’ve got to be kidding me!’ Rowan growled out through blue lips. Is something wrong, Rowan? Rowan jumped as his mother’s voice emitted from the Guild Seal. He was used to the Guildmaster talking to him, but he wasn’t expecting Scarlet’s. ‘There’s a magical barrier blocking the entrance,’ Rowan replied through chattering teeth. Huh, that magical barrier wasn’t there before, though it explains what I just found in the Guild. ‘You’re at the Guild?’ Yes. I need you to meet me in Maze’s quarters. ‘What are you doing in there? Does Maze know that you are in his quarters?’ Just meet me there. I found a book that will help. ‘Okay, I’m on my way,’ Rowan grumbled, teleporting back to the Guild. He was grateful to be out of the cold. Stepping out of the teleporter and into the map room, Rowan began to sneak to Maze’s room without the Guildmaster knowing. It didn’t work. ‘Next time you should take a jacket to Hook Coast, Rowan,’ the Guildmaster commented as he walked past Rowan’s hiding spot. Why do I even bother? Rowan thought as he headed to Maze’s quarters. I swear he’s got the all Seeing Eye. As Rowan got closer to Maze’s quarters, he could hear his mother screaming. He ran towards her screams, bow at the ready. When he entered the chamber he saw two Dreadwings holding onto a bounded Scarlet. ‘Mum!’ Rowan exclaimed. ‘The book! Don’t forget the book!’ she exclaimed desperately, before the creatures’ teleported her away. ‘No, not again,’ Rowan groaned sadly, before looking around and walking over to an open book on Maze’s desk. He assumed this was the book Scarlet had been talking about. Upon examining the book, Rowan learnt that it was called Arban’s Thaumaturgic and that it was written in an archaic language. Unfortunately, Rowan couldn’t understand it. Sighing, he marked the page the book was opened on and took it to the Guildmaster. ‘Jack has captured my mother again,’ Rowan informed the older man glumly. ‘I am sorry to hear that,’ the Guildmaster replied softly. ‘I spoke to her briefly today. She told me all about your quest, the Sword and the existence of a key to unlock it. I now understand all your secrecy and sneaking around, which you may want to work on,’ he added. ‘Not my fault you have an all Seeing Eye,’ Rowan joked weakly. ‘What do I do now?’ ‘You continue with your quest,’ replied the Guildmaster. ‘Your mother was right. Jack can never be allowed to succeed. You must stop him getting the key from Hook Coast. ‘How am I to do that? There is a magic barrier preventing me from entering the abbey. Mother said this book will help, but I don’t understand the language.’ ‘Let me see.’ Rowan opened the book to the marked page and handed it to the Guildmaster, who began reading it. ‘When you approach the barrier to the Hook Coast Abbey, I shall contact you on your Guild Seal,’ he said eventually. ‘If I read from the correct passage, it should disable the barrier. Now go!’ Nodding his head, Rowan returned to Hook Coast once more and yet again, he forgot his jumper. I’ve got to stop doing that, Rowan mentally grumbled, entering the small village, before jumping out of the way as screaming villagers ran out of the village. ‘We’ve got to get out of here!’ one of them screamed. ‘It’s after us!’ ‘What’s after you?’ Rowan demanded, pulling the villager aside. ‘That!’ he yelled, before running off as a Screamer came towards them. These creatures cannot be here by accident, Rowan thought darkly as he threw a fireball at the Screamer, before finishing it off with his sword. He did this with every Screamer he came across on his way back to the abbey. The only good thing about these creatures being here was the fact that Rowan was beginning to warm up. When Rowan arrived at the barricade, he informed the Guildmaster of his arrival, who then began to chant something in another language. Whatever he said worked, though, for when he had finished the barrier had disappeared. Rowan immediately entered only to find someone inside doing something. Rowan couldn’t see what that someone was doing, but he could see that that someone looked a lot like… ‘Maze?’ Rowan said as he approached the old Will-user cautiously. Maze jumped violently and turned around to face Rowan. His eyes widened dramatically when he recognised him. ‘Rowan, you’re alive!’ he exclaimed, while looking nervously around. ‘I was worried when you disappeared.’ ‘What are you doing here?’ Rowan asked suspiciously as he looked passed Maze to see what he was doing. Behind Maze was an electric, dome barrier trapping a young adult inside. ‘Theresa!’ Rowan yelled, running over to it. She was sitting down, leaning on her hands, looking as though she was in pain, though Rowan figured that she probably was as he noticed the electricity from the dome was coming down and entering her body. ‘What did you do to her?’ Rowan growled, turning to Maze. ‘I had to tie her up,’ replied Maze. ‘Jack is somehow controlling her. That’s why I’m here. I’m trying to stop him.’ Rowan believed him, after all, he trusted Maze and the Will-user did save him as a child. ‘No, Rowan, don’t believe him!’ Theresa managed to cry out from within her prison. ‘He’s lying! He’s working for Jack!’ ‘What?’ ‘No, she’s trying to confuse you, Rowan,’ Maze said quickly. ‘She’s –‘ ‘There is really no time for this, old wizard,’ Jack said as he appeared behind Maze. Smirking, Maze trapped the unexpecting Rowan in the same sort of prison Theresa was currently residing in. ‘Finish the ritual, Maze!’ Jack ordered. ‘I’d like my key now.’ ‘It’s almost over,’ Maze informed him, ‘and it will be easier with the boy here.’ ‘Indeed it will,’ Jack agreed, walking over and squatting before Rowan. ‘So, you escaped my little cage. I’m surprised it took you so long. I trust you didn’t lose too much of that precious blood of yours getting out.’ He then chuckled darkly and walked over to join Maze as the ritual came to an end. ‘The Septimal Key,’ Jack said as the Key to the Sword was revealed at last. ‘You’ve hidden from me for too long. Take our two blood bags to the Chamber. I shall be there soon,’ he added to Maze. ‘Yes, sir,’ Maze replied as Jack disappeared with the Key. ‘Why are you doing this?’ Rowan demanded as he tried to break free of his prison. ‘Only an idiot would oppose Jack,’ Maze replied as he calmly walked over to Rowan. Rowan then blinked in amazement as his prison disappeared. He looked at the shocked Maze, before turning to face the pale Theresa. ‘Stop him, Rowan,’ she cried, before she and her prison disappeared. Rowan quickly scrambled to his feet and backed away from Maze. ‘You cannot win, Rowan,’ said Maze. ‘The world belongs to Jack now.’ ‘The world will never belong to him!’ Rowan snapped. ‘I’ll make sure of that!’ ‘You foolish boy!’ Maze growled, before catching Rowan unawares with a huge voltage of lightning. Rowan collapsed to the ground. He could smell and feel some of his skin burning. ‘If you are going to kill me now, then why did you bother sparing me as a child?’ Rowan asked as he got to his feet. ‘You didn’t find me by accident. You were looking for me to get rid of me; so why did you spare my life?’ ‘I was weak,’ Maze said simply, ‘but Jack was glad that I was. You have been most useful. You managed to get your sister and the Archaeologist out of hiding for us and even helped with the ritual.’ ‘So now my usefulness has expired and you’re going to kill me?’ ‘Of course not, Rowan. Jack still needs your help. Will you come willingly?’ ‘Is that a joke?’ Rowan gave a humourless laugh. ‘Do you remember what you said to me when you first brought me to the Guild? You told me that it wasn’t you I wanted to fight. You were wrong. It is definitely you I wanted to fight!’ Maze closed his eyes with a sigh, before attacking Rowan. The teenager only just managed to conjure a shield in time. Then, just as Maze was about to attack again, Rowan drew his bow and an arrow and shot Maze straight through the hand he used for most of his Will magic. Maze cried out in pain. Rowan drew another arrow, but before he could shoot, Maze disappeared. Rowan ended up chasing Maze all around Hook Coast. They sent attacks back and forth, before Rowan managed to pierce Maze with a deadly blow. The old Hero of Will fell to the ground as life began to leave his body. ‘Where is Jack now?’ Rowan demanded, standing above him. He didn’t expect Maze to answer, so he was shocked when he did. ‘He is using the Key to activate Focus Sites all over Albion,’ Maze choked out. ‘Then, the Sword will be his and no one will be able to stop him. They’ll be trying to stop him. None of them can.’ He then gasped his last breath. Rowan stood there staring down at the face of the Hero he had once looked up to and trusted, before shivering as the breeze began to pick up. Figuring that there was nothing more for him to do there, he returned to the Guild. He found the Guildmaster anxiously waiting for him, and Heroes rushing around, appearing and disappearing every second. ‘Good, you’re back,’ he said. ‘Things are far worse than I had feared. Maze’s betrayal surprised us all, but we have bigger problems.’ ‘If you are referring to the Focus Sites, I already know that Jack is trying to activate them. Maze told me,’ Rowan said glumly. ‘You need to join the other Heroes in stopping him at all costs,’ the Guildmaster said firmly. ‘Go to Witchwood immediately. I’ll explain more over the Guild Seal.’ Rowan nodded and teleported to Witchwood where Briar Rose was waiting for him. All around them were Heroes of all professions fighting off Wardogs and Dreadwings. ‘Where is he?’ Rowan asked her. ‘He’s activating those spherical, patterned rocks,’ Briar replied, leading him along a path, while defending herself from enemies. ‘I always thought they were damn ugly things. I don’t want to die for them either. I guess we’ll just have to kill them first,’ she concluded as they ran down a path to their right. ‘Sounds good to me,’ Rowan said, drawing his bow and readying it as they stopped before the rock and Jack. ‘So, Maze couldn’t hold you?’ said Jack, carelessly. ‘He wouldn’t have seen the end of the day anyway. He had outlived his usefulness. You’re too late here. This Site is active, but don’t worry. I haven’t finished with you yet.’ He then vanished through a portal. ‘Looks like he’s done whatever he was doing,’ Briar muttered darkly as she looked at the glowing rock, ‘but that portal’s still open. Follow him through. I’ll stay here and teach these animals who Briar Rose is.’ ‘Have fun,’ Rowan said before running through the portal. Jack is at the Greatwood Focus Site! the Guildmaster informed him as he appeared on the other side of the portal. ‘I’m heading there now!’ Rowan informed his as his fellow Heroes began to appear, taking care of the Wardogs trying to stop him. Unfortunately, Rowan was too late to stop the Site from being activated. ‘I thought you weren’t going to make it,’ Jack mocked when Rowan came to a halt before him. ‘You’ll never catch me, young Rowan. So tell me, how do you like the new world? This is just a taste of what is to come, my boy.’ Just like before, Jack vanished through a portal with Rowan hot on his heels. This time, Rowan had to go to the Hobbe Cave Focus Site. So not only did Rowan have to dodge Wardogs and Dreadwings, he had to take care of hobbes too. Thankfully, Thunder ended up appearing and helped Rowan get to the Focus Site. ‘I can’t believe we’re too late,’ Rowan gasped as they watched the Site become active. If only they had gotten there sooner. ‘Only one left,’ Jack informed Rowan, ignoring Thunder’s presence. ‘You aren’t making this much of a challenge, though I suppose too much shouldn’t be expected from a child. Now, your flesh and blood is waiting for me.’ Growling, Rowan tore after Jack through a portal once more. He was heading for the last Focus Site at Headsman’s Hill, but just like last time, he was too late. ‘NO!’ he cried. He had failed. He quickly looked around for Jack and saw that he had hold of a struggling Scarlet Robe. ‘Sweet Scarlet, I hope there is still some blood left in those hard, old veins,’ Jack purred. ‘Let her go!’ Rowan growled, heading over to them, bow at the ready. His eyes now resembled the sky before a severe thunderstorm. His eyes were darker than anyone had ever seen them before. ‘And here comes a fresh supply,’ Jack said mildly. ‘Are you ready to see the Guild burn, Rowan?’ ‘Stop him!’ Scarlet begged to her son, before she was forced through a portal with Jack. Swearing, Rowan teleported to the Guild and found the Guildmaster injured on the ground. ‘This is my entire fault!’ Rowan exclaimed as he bent down next to his mentor. ‘There was nothing you could do, Rowan,’ the Guildmaster said gently. ‘There was nothing any of us could do. He had power like none I’ve ever seen. He has your mother and your sister. If either of them dies… Avo help us all. Stop him, lad. For all our sakes, stop him. Go to the Chamber of Fate and stop him.’ Rowan leaped to his feet and ran down the corridor, through the Guild Cave, into the Chamber of Fate. Inside he found Theresa still in her electric prison, his mother still in Jack’s grasp, and a flaming red sword before them. ‘What a touching family reunion,’ Jack said sardonically. ‘We have the mother, the daughter, the son, and the Sword. There’s only one thing missing!’ ‘NO!’ Rowan screamed as Jack slit Scarlet’s throat, before letting her fall to the ground unseeing. He then watched as her body and spirit disappeared into the Sword. Jack casually picked up the Sword and looked at the heartbroken Rowan. The teenager had tears pouring down his face, but his sadness soon turned to an unconceivable hatred. He hated Jack for everything he had done. He hated him for the raid of Oakvale and the death of his father. He hated him for the pain he put Theresa through from cutting her eyes. He hated him for torturing his mother and killing her. He hated the man before him with every fibre in his body. ‘Does it hurt, Rowan?’ asked Jack. ‘Let me put you out of your misery!’ He swung the Sword and a wave of blue energy hit Rowan, sending him flying into the Chamber wall. He fell to the floor gasping. He then forced himself to his feet and began to run to a nearby stone column to hide behind. Jack managed to get him three more times before he made it to safety. ‘Aren’t you a little old to be playing hide and seek, Rowan?’ Jack laughed nastily. ‘Surely you wish to revenge your mother? How are you to do so all the way over there?’ ‘Like this!’ Rowan snapped, jumping out from behind the column and shooting Jack in the chest. Jack looked down at it and calmly pulled it out. His armour had protected him from Rowan’s arrow. He then looked up at Rowan, who was silently cursing himself for forgetting about the armour. ‘Is that the best you can do, Rowan?’ he asked quietly. ‘Do you honestly think you can defeat me when not even Heroes like Maze could? Surrender to me now and I promise you a quick and painless death.’ ‘I’ll never surrender to you!’ Rowan yelled. ‘You ripped my family apart and I will never forgive you for it! I will revenge my mother, my father, the people of Oakvale, and I will revenge Theresa!’ ‘You foolish boy,’ Jack sighed, swinging the sword again. The blue energy hit Rowan right in the chest and he went flying into a wall. Jack continued to swing the sword, pinning Rowan to the wall, before he finally allowed the boy to fall to the ground. Rowan laid there trembling before forcing himself to get to his feet. He was leaning against the wall for support, determination evident in his eyes. He then made his way towards Jack. He collapsed to his knees, head bowed, just before the older man. ‘Had enough, have you?’ Jack asked curiously. ‘Not quite,’ Rowan muttered. Rowan growled and then screamed out as he released the Divine Fury Will power. The channel of white-hot fury, from the gods, concentrated into a single beam, surrounding Jack of Blades. Jack screamed as the pure energy entered his body. Once Rowan had ended the spell, Jack stumbled several paces away from Rowan, panting. He hadn’t expected that from the kid. Feeling weak, Rowan, knotted and arrow and shot it. It hit Jack right in the eye, through his mask. He screamed and dropped the Sword. Rowan drew upon the last of his strength and charged at him, sword drawn. He plunged his sword right through Jack’s neck, killing him. He then pulled his sword out and stumbled over to the now freed Theresa as Jack disappeared in flames. Rowan embraced her tightly as he began to cry once more. Her body was shaking and he knew that she too was grieving for their mother. ‘And now comes the choice I spoke of so long ago,’ Theresa managed to choke out as she pulled away from him slightly. ‘Strike me down now with the Sword of Aeons and you will become as powerful as Jack dreamt of being.’ ‘What? No! I will not lose you!’ ‘Then cast it into the vortex and its darkness will be lost forever.’ ‘Vortex?’ Rowan looked over to where Jack had been and saw a dark vortex leading down to the Void in his place. Rowan stumbled back to his feet, went over to the Sword, picked it up and threw it into the vortex, before holding Theresa close once more. ‘They’re both where they belong now… lost forever,’ she said. ‘And now it’s time I found where I belong. I know it isn’t here.’ She reached up and lightly kissed Rowan’s cheek, before leaving the Chamber of Fate. After a few moments of staring blankly at the vortex as it disappeared, Rowan left the Chamber too, pocketing Jack’s masks as he went. He ended up heading to the map room where he found the Guildmaster and most of the Heroes of the Guild, including Briar Rose, Whisper and Thunder. All of them were there waiting for him cradling injuries. ‘Rowan, what happened?’ the Guildmaster asked sharply. ‘We saw Theresa, but she didn’t answer our questions. Where are Jack and Scarlet Robe?’ ‘I killed Jack,’ Rowan replied, avoiding everyone’s eyes. ‘And your mother?’ the Guildmaster asked hesitantly. ‘She’s with my father again.’ Rowan started blinking rapidly. He didn’t want the other Heroes to see him crying. ‘She is a peace.’ ‘Oh, Rowan, I’m so sorry.’ Rowan shrugged and faked a smile. ‘It doesn’t matter,’ he said. ‘Albion’s safe, plus Jack and the Sword are gone forever.’ ‘Rowan –‘ ‘If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to bed. I need some rest.’ The Guildmaster and the Heroes then watched as Rowan left the room. Most people would be out celebrating this victory, but to Rowan it wasn’t a victory. He felt as though he had lost, which he had. He had lost his mother and now his sister had left him. He now felt as though a huge chunk of his heart had been ripped out once more. Written: 31 January 2013